Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for processing an image signal and, more particularly, to a receiving system for receiving and processing a 3-dimensional (3D) image signal and a method of processing data.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a 3-dimensional (3D) image (or stereoscopic image) is based upon the principle of stereoscopic vision of both human eyes. A parallax between both eyes, in other words, a binocular parallax caused by the two eyes of an individual being spaced apart at a distance of approximately 65 millimeters (mm) is viewed as the main factor that enables the individual to view objects 3-dimensionally. When each of the left eye and the right eye respectively views a 2-dimensional (or flat) image, the brain combines the pair of differently viewed images, thereby realizing the depth and actual form of the original 3D image.
Such 3D image display may be broadly divided into a stereoscopic method, a volumetric method, and a holographic method. Furthermore, the method of displaying 3D images may be broadly divided into a method of wearing special glasses and a method of not wearing any special glasses.